Quand ton plan cul est persévérant (mais qu'il est fort en latin)
by Alagnia
Summary: Le titre dit tout! Quand ton coup d'un soir te propose de t'aider pour tes révisions. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer de si terrible? Murphamy. (Première partie de la fic, la suite à retrouver chez Ag Foo!)


_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour une fic un peu spéciale. Pourquoi spéciale? Parce que je ne l'ai pas écrite seule. Cette histoire à été créée en collaboration avec Eulalie, dite Ag Foo. Pour vous expliquer un peu le contexte. On a chacune pris le rôle d'un personnage et on a écrit de son point de vue. Donc on change de point de vue à chaque paragraphe (et ils sont courts!). Moi j'ai pris le rôle de Murphy et elle de Bellamy. Je m'excuse d'avance si le personnage de Murphy est un peu OCC mais je n'ai toujours pas terminé la série (shame on me) et j'ai interprété le personnage comme je le sentais donc il peut y avoir quelques incohérences.**_

 _ **En résumé:**_

 _ **Italique = Point de vue de Bellamy (ce qui est écrit par Ag Foo en tout cas)**_

 _ **Normal= point de vue de Murphy (écrit par moi)**_

 _ **/!\ IMPORTANT ceci n'est que la première moitié de l'histoire, le suite se trouve sur le profil d'Ag Foo, vous pourrez la trouver dans mes auteurs favoris ou il y a un lien dans ma description (pour ceux que ça découragerait, il y a une partie acidulée dans la deuxième moitié)**_

 _Il est là, à regarder l'autre avec ses grands yeux de merlan frit. Le livre entre eux deux l'a rendu perplexe. Du latin. Bellamy gonfle le torse et inspire un grand coup._

 _-On est partis._

-Tu veux vraiment commencer par du latin ? C'est la matière la plus inutile. Ça m'arrangerait mieux les maths.

 _-Tu es plus fort que moi en maths, idiot. Latin et puis c'est tout._

-Les maths ça sert au moins. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de ton latin ? Parler avec les momies ?

 _-John...je suis presque sûr que les Égyptiens ne parlaient pas latin. Je dirais plutôt l'égyptien. Moi, je dis ça..._

-Tu penses que les cadavres qu'on retrouve sont dans quel état ? Tu pense vraiment qu'ils sont aussi frais qu'un bébé ?

 _-Euh..._

-Ben c'est ce que je disais bon on fait ton truc de merde que je puisse me casser d'ici ?

 _Bellamy ne comprend absolument pas le raisonnement, mais bon. Il a d'autres choses plus importantes à régler._

 _-Ton langage, John, par pitié ! On est dans une bibliothèque, là._

-Rien à foutre, je vais quand même pas me casser les couilles à bien parler parce qu'on est entouré de putains de livres. Et d'ailleurs comment tu te permets de m'appeler John ?

 _-Hum...parce qu'on a couché ensemble hier soir, peut-être ? Ça ne m'offre pas au moins un avantage ? T'es dur, franchement._

-C'est pas parce qu'on a baisé que t'as le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

 _Bellamy soupire, recule pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise._

 _-Bon. De un, je ne baise avec personne. Nous avons fait l'amour. Et il faudra t'y faire. Ensuite...en parlant de nom, tu as étudié ceux des figures de style?_

-Pourquoi j'aurai fais ça ? Je compte pas aller dans la rue et scander des poèmes dans une langue que personne connaît en dehors de cette vielle peau qui nous sert de prof. Par rapport à ce qui c'est passé hier, je ne fais pas l'amour, je baise. Pas de sentiments, juste deux corps qui répondent à leur besoin naturel. Donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois un gentil petit ami ou quoi que ce soit

 _-Qui est Melpomène ? Réponds_.

-La muse de la baise.

 _-Okay. Je sens qu'il y a du progrès. C'est la muse de l'épopée et de la tragédie. Tu sais, par rapport au gentil petit copain parfait... j'en veux pas. Je te connais, je t'ai ciblé. Et j'ai quand même tenté le coup, j'ai quand même répondu à tes avances ringardes de gamin, j'ai tenté le coup... littéralement et figuralement. Je regrette pas. Je serai le gentil petit copain, je fais ça plutôt bien. La preuve, je suis encore là à essayer de t'apprendre des trucs. Euterpe, muse de la danse. Uranie, c'est la Muse de l'astronomie. Quant à Erato... une idée ?_

-Du plaisir charnel. Me regarde pas comme ça c'est à ça que me fait penser son nom. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. J'ai pas ni le temps, ni l'envie d'être enchaîner à quelqu'un. Alors ce qui c'est passé n'est rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir. Ou plan cul comme tu préfères.

 _-Un beau cul, alors. Erato, t'as presque trouvé...c'était la poésie élégiaque._

-Elé-quoi ?

 _-Élégiaque. Des histoires de cul, si tu préfères. Est-ce qu'on aura un peu plus de chances si je te parle d'hexamètres dactyliques ?_

-À moins que ce ne soit une position du kamasutra, aucune chance que je connaisse

 _La bibliothécaire passe à ce moment et jette un regard plein de jugement à Bellamy. Oui, Bellamy. Pas Murphy. Allez savoir pourquoi...Le garçon baisse le regard et plonge sur sa grammaire latine en grognant de mécontentement (de manière peu virile, admettons-le), avant d'en lire une page aléatoire. Une fois que la vieille dame est passée, il se redresse et lance le bouquin dans le ventre de Murphy, qui grimace._

 _-Aucun commentaire sur mon rugissement intempestif!_

-Bien sûr que non, tu me connais je ne voudrais te rendre mal à l'aise. Fillette.

-Tu m'as donné plein de surnoms, hier, mais pour le coup...pas celui-là.

Amusant...

-Bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas que ça te pose un ''problème'' et que ça nous empêche de continuer ce que nous faisions.

 _-C'est ça, fais le paon. De toute façon, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe...Et oui, JE suis la colombe!_

-Bien sûr... Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre d'étudier latin. On passe à autre chose.

 _-Autre chose? T'as un autre examen, demain ?_

-Français. Je déteste cette matière en plus…

 _-Quoi?! Mais c'est magnifique, le français !_

-C'est surtout super chiant. Je l'appelle le cours sieste.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, je dois bien rattraper les petites nuits que je passe. Tu sais ce qu'on a fait hier, je le fais souvent donc je dors peu.

-Si t'as rien d'autre à dire tu me réexpliquerais bien français, histoire que je passe mon année.

-Quoi ?

-Bon ben si t'as rien à dire alors je me casse.

Murphy se lève, range son matériel (un bloc de feuilles et un bic quatre couleurs) et se dirige vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour Bellamy.

 _-Tu vois! Tu vois le français est important! Sans le français tu devenais fou..._

Il se retourne à la fois énervé et intrigué. Malheureusement c'est l'énervement qui prime.

-Si c'est pour jouer au con, Blake, ça ne servait à rien de me faire venir ici.

 _-Alors vas-t-en, je t'en prie. C'est ton examen, ta vie. On se reverra, de toute façon : je crois au destin._

-Bien sûr, Monsieur croit au destin ! Tu sais, j'en ai rien à battre ni de ton destin ni des examens ! Je me casse. Connard !

Murphy se retourne et avance d'un pas décidé vers la porte de sortie.

 _-C'est ça! Je fais une fête chez moi ce samedi, pour mon annif! Ta pote Lexa connait ma sœur, elle sait où j'habite!_

 _Bellamy regarde, d'un air amusé, confiant et tendre, Murphy_ qui s'énerve : il veut aller à cette fête mais il doit refuser pour garder bonne figure. Alors, après un léger temps d'arrêt involontaire, il continue et sort du bâtiment.

 _Bellamy sourit de plus belle, puis jette un coup d'œil complice à son bouquin. Il n'a jamais aimé le latin, à quoi ça sert, franchement ? Mais Murphy lui plaît, et il a capté son attention._

Tout le long du chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Murphy réfléchit. Il a envie d'aller à cette fête mais il ne devrait pas. Il devrait s'éloigner de ce pot de colle. Normalement ça ne se passe pas comme ça, ça ne se passe jamais comme ça. D'habitude après avoir couché, il ne parle plus à la personne. Après une nuit (ou même juste une heure) il s'en va et ignore tous les messages qu'il reçoit. Avec Bellamy, c'est différent. Dès qu'il l'a vu il a su qu'il se le ferait à tout prix. Mais maintenant qu'il l'a baisé, il regrette presque la nuit passée avec lui. Parce qu'il va devoir s'en éloigner. Son cœur se serre à cette idée, pourquoi réagit-il comme ça? Bellamy n'est qu'un homme de plus dans son tableau. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir avec un cerveau qui l'aide pour étudier. Mais malgré ça l'idée d'aller chez lui pour faire la fête semble assez plaisante. Murphy ne sait pas quoi faire, suivre son cœur qui lui dit d'aller à la fête ou son cerveau qui lui dit de supprimer le numéro de Bellamy.

xXx

 _-Bell'! Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Les invités arrivent!_

 _Octavia débarque comme un torrent dans la chambre de son grand frère, qui relève brusquement la tête vers elle. Il a l'air prêt. Une belle coiffure et un beau costume._

 _-Pourquoi tu fixes ton téléphone comme ça ? T'attends un appel ?_

 _-Non...tout va bien, sourit Bellamy._

 _-Okay... Octavia n'a pas l'air convaincue mais elle cède. C'est ton annif, aujourd'hui, Bell'. Bouge ton cul et va le fêter!_

 _-Mon cul? Le fêter ?_

 _-Quoi? Euh...oui, si tu veux! Bien sûr ! Allez, descends._

 _Bellamy passe devant sa sœur et sort de sa chambre, pas sans qu'O' ne lui tapote énergiquement les fesses au passage. Bellamy arrive au haut de son escalier, pour voir que toute une série de personnes sont déjà arrivées. Pas de Murphy en vue. Aucun problème, il arrivera. Le moment venu il arrivera._

Murphy est chez lui, dans son petit appartement. Il sort son GSM et regarde la date. La fête c'est aujourd'hui, pourtant il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Il a passé les derniers jours à peser le pour et le contre. Mais il n'a toujours pas trouvé lequel était le plus lourd. Rageusement il se lève et sort de chez lui. Maintenant il doit faire un choix. Le chemin de droite pour aller draguer le premier mec venu dans un bar ou celui de gauche et aller à la fête de Bellamy.

 _La fête bat à présent son plein. Bellamy est accoudé au bar de son salon, en pleine discussion avec un ami de sa sœur, Jasper, un inconnu au bataillon plutôt sexy et Clarke. Vous vous demanderez peut-être ce que faisait un inconnu à une fête privée...Bell' aussi. Enfin...le minimum syndical d'inquiétude. Il a chargé son meilleur pote Finn qu'il n'y ait pas trop de personnes pas fréquentables à la fête mais, excepté les trafiquants d'organe, tout le monde est permis._

 _-Hey, Raven! Viens par là... (Bellamy sert un grand sourire à son amie et lui fourre un verre entre les mains) Beau blond, je te présente Raven Reyes ! Un vrai petit génie aussi hot que ce que tu peux voir aujourd'hui...Rae, je te présente le beau blond hot de la soirée! Vous êtes tous les deux célibataires! Terrible, hein? Allez je vous laisse... Jasper! Laisse-les, t'as pas de la fumette à faire expérimenter ?_

 _Clarke rigole et s'en va, non sans tirer Bellamy derrière elle. Il bouscule la foule dansante tout en lançant des remarques humoristiques à tout va. Ils arrivent à un coin un peu plus calme, mais à peine, et Clarke s'arrête pour fixer son ami. Bellamy sourit et vide son verre cul sec. Ça fait plus de quatre heures que la soirée bat son plein, et un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée lui confirme que Murphy n'arrive toujours pas. Pendant un moment très court, son regard se voile de déception, puis il se tourne vers Clarke et lui sourit à nouveau. La belle blonde n'est pas dupe._

 _-Hum... Jack n'était pas le beau blond hot de la soirée que tu attendais, si?_

 _Bellamy acquiesce, lentement, puis fait signe que ce n'est rien et rejoint la foule dansante, sous le regard vaguement attristé de Clarke._

Ça fait quatre heures que Murphy est dans ce bar. Il enfilait les verres, tous les cocktails de la carte y étaient passés. Mais il n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il veut. Il avait bien vu un beau brun qui l'avait fait frémir. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, des cheveux bruns bouclés. Magnifique mais alors qu'il allait l'approcher, Murphy s'était rendu compte d'à quel homme il ressemblait. Alors il avait repris un verre, puis un autre et comme ça depuis des heures. Il est bien saoul. Alors le barman s'approche et lui dit:

-Tu devrais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne te chercher.

-Pas besoin. Je vais rentrer à pied.

-Tu habites où ?

-Euh...

Il n'a pas bu tant que ça, si ?

-Bon j'ai compris. Donne-moi ton téléphone.

-Pas besoin.

Le barman lui attrape le bras et sort son téléphone qui est dans sa poche. Même s'il l'avait voulu Murphy n'aurait pas su l'empêcher de le prendre. Il le déverrouille (Murphy n'avait pas de code, après tout à quoi ça sert il n'y a rien dedans.)

-Tu n'as qu'un seul contact ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!

-Rien. J'appelle ton Bellamy et tu va lui expliquer qu'il doit venir te chercher.

Le barman appuie sur la touche appel et le bruit familier d'un appel en cours résonne dans les oreilles de Murphy.

xXx

 _-Ralentis! Tu vas nous tuer!_

 _-Hors de question! Il est bourré et seul. Tu t'imagines s'il se fait abuser ou un truc du style?_

 _Lexa observe le garçon à sa gauche, bouche-bée. Il est à la ramasse, dis donc. Murphy...Lexa connait bien Murphy. Bourré ou pas, il sait se débrouiller. Pourtant, quand Bell' a reçu cet appel...Son sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Il a arrêté ce qu'il était en train de faire, a couru à travers toute la pièce à la recherche de ses clés. Seulement, moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait réalisé qu'il ne connaissait pas la rue indiquée, et était parti à la recherche de quelqu'un qui savait. Voilà ce que Lexa fait là. Ça, et aussi parce qu'elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour Murphy._

 _-Bellamy, ralentis!_

 _-Non! Ferme-la, je suis sérieux! Il a besoin de moi!_

 _-N'importe quoi..._

 _-C'est là? Je dois tourner?_

 _-Nope. Encore dix bonnes minutes de trajet..._

Murphy ne sait plus ce qu'il se passe. Il se souvient d'avoir eu son téléphone collé sur l'oreille et avoir entendu la voix de Bellamy. Son cœur avait raté un battement. Puis il avait accéléré, pire que quand il avait couru pour échapper à un vendeur lui courant après parce qu'il avait volé une bouteille pour sa mère. Ne sachant que dire à Bellamy qui s'inquiétait de l'autre côté, le barman lui avait attrapé le GSM et avait parlé. Il avait dit que Murphy était trop saoul pour rentrer (N'importe quoi!) et qu'il devait venir le chercher. Merde, Bellamy allait arriver. Comment arriver à gérer alors que même en pleine possession de ses moyens il avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Alors là, il allait devoir se battre contre son corps, son cœur et ses envies.

 _Le bar est enfumé, Bellamy n'y voit presque rien. Il est où, ce pauvre idiot, encore? Le bruit ambiant est terrible, Bell' doit suivre Lexa de près pour ne pas la perdre définitivement. Merde, où es-tu, John..._

Murphy ne sait toujours pas comment il va faire. Si il écoutait son cœur il sauterait sur Bellamy dès qu'il le verrait, et pas que pour faire un câlin de bisounours. Mais il sait que son cerveau ne veut pas ça. Seulement son cerveau est ralenti par tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité.

 _Voilà. Il est là._

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire quand Bellamy arrivera. Comment résister ?

 _L'idiot. Il ne l'a toujours pas vu..._

 _-Murphy! Ça va?_

Il rêve où il vient d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il relève la tête et tombe sur un Bellamy qui le regarde d'un peu trop près pour que ses hormones restent calmes.

-Hey Bell, ça va ?

 _-John! Lexa, va voir ailleurs, stp. Je dois parler à Murphy. (Puis en en retournant vers le garçon...) Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment vas-tu?_

Sa tête lui tourne. Pourquoi on lui demande de réfléchir et de former des phrases ?

-Mmh bien je pense.

 _-Pourquoi avoir sonné alors?_

-C'est pas moi c'est lui.

Murphy désigne le barman avec un signe de tête. Seulement ça fait tout tanguer autour de lui. Il respire avant de reprendre.

-Moi je voulais juste boire et baiser un inconnu mais il veut plus me donner à boire...

 _-Je...je vois. Reprends ta veste, je te ramène chez toi._

-Non. Veux pas.

Puis le noir se fait. Murphy sent juste sa tête se poser sur un nuage moelleux. Plus besoin de se tracasser. Il suffit de se laisser porter par la douce obscurité qui l'envahit

 _Et merde._

 _Bellamy traîne la masse molle qu'est Murphy derrière lui à travers le bar, et l'emmène jusque dans la rue sombre et vide. C'est pathétique. Vraiment pathétique. Cette soirée est gâchée, juste parce que ce gamin imberbe a trop bu. Lexa arrive derrière Bellamy, alors que l'homme allonge Murphy au sol._

 _-Tu as ce que j'ai demandé?_

 _-Tiens. Un seau d'eau. Froide. Rien de mieux que pour ET le réveiller, ET lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer._

 _-Allez...à trois, je le renverse. Un...deux...trois!_

-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA VOUS ÊTES TOTALEMENT MALADES !

Apparemment un Murphy qui est réveillé brusquement avec un seau d'eau sur la tête n'est pas de bonne humeur. Mais il faut le comprendre aussi. Il dormait. Il pouvait enfin laisser son cerveau se balader dans les méandres de son imagination et là on le tire de la pour le ramener dans la sombre réalité.

 _-Tiens...Murphy is back, grogne Bellamy en balançant le seau vide à moins d'un mètre du gars._

-Et Murphy va te buter sale con ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris de faire ça !?

 _-J'allais pas te trainer jusqu'à chez toi. Et c'est moi le sale con? Franchement ?! Regarde-toi, merde! Tu es John Murphy, quoi!_

Murphy voit rouge. Pas qu'on le traite de sale con, il en a l'habitude. Mais que même Bellamy le fasse.

-Tu sais quoi Bellamy, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser là si je ne suis qu'un sale con comme tu dis. Tu pouvais très bien me laisser crever là, j'en ai l'habitude. Alors pourquoi venir me chercher pour ensuite m'insulter !?

Apparemment recevoir un seau d'eau et puis se faire insulter permet à Murphy de dessaouler en un temps record.

-Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi ! Parce que malgré ça, malgré le fait que tu me mérites probablement pas, j'ai envie d'essayer! Y aura personne d'autre, John! Personne d'autre qui t'ait ciblé et qui veuille encore de toi!

 _Bellamy marque un arrêt pour reprendre sa respiration._

 _-Par contre, tu m'as moi. Je suis venu te chercher. Je suis là. Je suis LA personne ! Ouvre les yeux, merde! On en a besoin. Et si un seau d'eau est la seule chose qui fonctionne, la prochaine fois, j'irai le chercher moi-même !_

-Tu sais que je te déteste Bellamy. Tu débarques dans ma vie et tu fous le bordel et puis tu me demandes d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'est toi qui es aveugle. Je ne vais que te détruire comme j'ai toujours détruit tout le monde. Alors laisse tomber c'est le mieux à faire. Adieu Bellamy Blake.

Murphy s'en retourne et avance la tête haute mais le cœur serré et les larmes remplissant ses yeux.

 _Bellamy jette un petit regard à Lexa._

 _-Je sais pas t'aider... c'est pas parce que je sors avec Clarke que je sais comment j'ai fait!_

 _Bellamy se tourne à nouveau vers Murphy. Oh et puis merde. Il ne peut pas ainsi gâcher ses journées à penser à un garçon qui ne voudra jamais de lui._

 _-Prends un taxi, et prends soin de toi !lance-t-il une dernière fois avant de lui aussi faire demi-tour. Pas de larme dans les yeux, pas de cœur qui hurle à la mort. Il a fait de son mieux. Maintenant c'est au tour de Murphy._

xXx

Trois jours se sont passés depuis la soirée. Tous les jours Murphy espère un message de Bellamy. Et tous les jours il a les larmes aux yeux quand il voit qu'il n'a aucune nouvelle. Mais après tout c'est ce qu'il voulait. Zéro attache. Pourtant il n'arrive pas à supprimer le numéro de Bellamy. Comme l'a dit le barman il n'a qu'un numéro sur son téléphone, celui de Bell. Pour ses autres amis il retient le numéro. Il ne veut avoir aucune attache, même pas matérielle. Alors le téléphone il ne s'y attache pas, il n'y a rien dedans si ce n'est les numéros de ses ''proies'' mais depuis un moment il n'y que qu'un seul numéro qu'il se sent incapable de supprimer. Même si il n'en a pas l'air Murphy sait bien ce qui lui arrive. Il sait qu'il est amoureux de Bellamy. Il n'est pas handicapé des sentiments à ce point là. Mais comme il lui a dit, il ne fera que le briser. Il ne sait faire que ça de toute façon. C'est à cause de lui que sa famille à été brisée. C'est sa faute si son père est parti, sa faute si sa mère a tellement bu qu'elle est morte dans son vomi. Après tout Murphy le savait, ce jour là il était sorti, il n'aurait pas dû. Quand il est rentré c'était trop tard... Mais au moins il y a une chose dont il peut être fier. Il a réussi à empêcher Bellamy de s'approcher trop près de lui. Il a réussi à l'éloigner de lui et même si ce lui a coûté son cœur il est heureux. Maintenant Bellamy sera heureux et il pourra l'être aussi. Murphy souffre, mais il souffre pour la bonne cause, il souffre par amour.

- _WOHO? HÉ, HO! C'est ici qu'il habite, le pauvre con sentimental? Je viens en paix!_

 _Raven avance dans le salon inconnu, cherchant du regard Murphy._

 _-Je suis venue avec un message!_

Murphy sort de sa chambre. Ne portant qu'un tee-shirt trop grand et un boxer. Malgré l'heure tardive il vient de se réveiller.

-Quoi ?

 _-Terrible, ton sex-appeal...t'as du thé ?_

-Deuxième armoire en haut à gauche et les tasses sont dans le placard à côté de l'évier.

Murphy ne lui dit pas de se mettre à l'aise, on parle de Raven, elle est à l'aise partout. Alors il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et ne bouge plus.

 _-Okay. Je comptais vraiment en boire mais...j'ai la flemme. Vraiment la flemme._

 _Raven s'affale sur un des canapés, face à Murphy. Elle attend un long moment, sans parler, à simplement observer ses ongles..._

-T'avais pas un message à faire passer ?

 _-Hum...je crois que TU as un message à me faire passer._

-C'est toi qui débarques chez moi en gueulant que tu as un message et puis c'est moi qui dois t'en donner un ? Tu te fous pas un peu de moi par hasard ?

 _-Nan, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie_

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

 _-Hum...j'avais envie de thé. Ça et...Bellamy est un type bien._

Encore lui, comme si il n'était pas déjà dans son esprit.

-Je sais

 _-Un type vraiment bien._

-Je le sais déjà.

- _Or..._

 _Oui, Raven prend son temps. C'est fait exprès. Elle cherche à l'impatienter._

-J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

 _-Murphy se justifie ? Quelle nouveauté._

-Si tu as décidé de m'énerver avec tes sarcasmes tu as pas gagné, je suis trop fatigué pour ça aujourd'hui alors casse-toi.

 _-Non._

-Bien.

Murphy se lève du fauteuil et se tourne vers sa chambre.

 _-Il baise avec n'importe qui. Ou plutôt...tout le monde._

La douleur revient dans le cœur de Murphy. Mais il doit faire comme si de rien était. Alors malgré sa gorge nouée il essaye de lui répondre.

 _-Qu'il fasse sa vie. J'en ai rien à foutre._

-Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que tu trembles? Il dit qu'il en a plus rien à battre de toi. Que tu pourrais mourir n'importe quand. Il n'a jamais dit ça de quiconque. Il ne dirait même pas ça d'Hitler...

Cette fois-ci c'en est trop. Il sait bien qu'il n'est qu'un con, pas besoin des autres pour le savoir. Mais là, cette phrase, c'est la goutte de trop. Bellamy est gentil, jamais il ne souhaiterait la mort de quelqu'un, même s'il le déteste. Alors là, ça veut pas dire qu'il déteste Murphy, juste qu'il n'est rien pour lui. Il a autant de considération pour lui que pour une mouche. Alors le barrage qu'il a mis des années à construire. Ce mur qui empêchait ses sentiments de passer cède. Il cède et laisse le flot d'émotion couler en lui et tout ravager. La tristesse mais surtout la colère se font les plus fortes. Alors il se retourne et se jette sur celle qui dit toutes ces horreurs. Oubliée la fatigue il ne reste plus que la rage. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il voulait que Bellamy l'oublie et vive sa vie, loin de lui qui allait la détruire. Rien que de penser à ça la colère remonte en lui. Il a besoin de faire sortir sa colère qui menace de déborder. Alors il frappe.

 _Mais quel abruti c'est incroyable. Raven sert les dents en voyant le garçon arriver. Il la frappe une fois, deux fois, puis les réflexes de Raven reprennent le dessus. Elle a treize longues années de self-défense et de taekwondo derrière elle, après tout. Raven esquive le troisième coup puis enfonce violemment son genou entre les côtes de Murphy. Si ça, ça ne l'arrête pas..._

La douleur physique de Murphy lui rappelle son cœur brisé. Alors toutes les forces le quittent. Il se retrouve à genoux au sol, les yeux remplis de larmes. Malgré ses efforts quelques une parviennent à s'échapper. Il n'a même plus la force de les effacer.

 _-C'est pathétique... marmonne Raven avant de s'agenouiller près de l'homme et de lui tendre un mouchoir en marmonnant des paroles censées être réconfortantes._

Murphy fait son maximum pour ravaler les larmes. Il doit arrêter de pleurer. Merde quoi il est pas une fillette. Mais son cœur lui fait tellement mal. Imaginer Bellamy dans les bras d'autres personnes c'est tellement douloureux.

-Il...Il couche vraiment avec tout le monde ?

 _-Je dirais plutôt que c'est de la baise._

-Il se venge. Il fait comme j'ai fait. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à l'oublier...

 _-Parce que tu l'aimes, peut-être ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien à oublier?_

-Je sais que je l'aime. Mais je ne dois pas. Il doit partir et m'oublier.

 _-Et bien il n'y arrive pas non plus, apparemment. Tu sais que tu n'es pas seul dans cette relation ? Tu sais qu'il a aussi son mot à dire?_

-Je vais lui gâcher sa vie. Il ferait mieux de m'oublier. Ou alors je vais partir. Loin d'ici comme ça il sera plus heureux.

 _-Mais oui c'est ça. Si tu t'en vas il réussira juste à chopper la Syphilis ou le Sida._

-Il n'a qu'à mettre une capote.

 _-Okay. Raven se lève et s'époussète le pantalon. J'y vais alors. Juste! Un dernier truc... Bellamy espère que tu auras assez étudié pour ton examen de français._

 _Sur ce, Raven prend le chemin vers la porte._

Comment Murphy a réussi à arriver là, il se le demande. Il était dans son salon, en pyjama et là il est habillé (tee-shirt noir et jean, faut pas exagérer quand même) devant la porte de chez Bellamy. Comment il a trouvé la force de faire ça il ne sait pas. Mais maintenant il sait qu'il n'aura pas la force de frapper. Alors il se laisse tomber et s'assied à côté de la porte. Il plie ses genoux, croise ses bras dessus et pose sa tête comme si c'était un oreiller

 _-Euh...je suis toujours là, fait remarquer Raven. Tu veux de l'aide? Je peux toquer moi-même à la porte._

 _Oui, Raven est nulle. Une vraie loque face aux sentiments. Mais au moins essaye-t-elle..._

-Non.

 _-Je vais te laisser, alors. Tu as fait de bons choix ces dernières minutes... essaye de continuer._

 _Raven retourne alors dans sa voiture et, après un rapide coup d'œil vers la carcasse de Murphy, démarre et s'en va. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Bellamy ne soit pas occupé, là, tout de suite, avec un autre homme..._

Faire le bon choix. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Est-ce qu'il est prêt à s'attacher à quelqu'un, à risquer de souffrir. Risquer de faire souffrir Bellamy. Ça c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il veut. Que Bellamy souffre. Rien que d'y penser son cœur se serre.

 _Le type vient de sortir par la porte arrière. Bellamy s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, un sourire forcé sur le visage. C'était bien. Le type avait un corps et des capacités plutôt divines. Il était plus doué que l'avant-dernier, un peu moins que celui encore avant. Mais bon... Bellamy n'est pas satisfait. Il a encore besoin de sexe. Juste de l'action, et l'amour découlera si c'est le bon. Aussinon il aura brûlé des calories. Une dernière vérification de ses messages: Sophie. Il a rendez-vous avec une certaine Sophie. Dans vingt minutes, chez elle. Parfait. Bellamy se sert un verre d'eau, puis file sous la douche. Une fois redescendu, il enfile une veste en cuir, se saisit de ses clés et s'approche de la porte. Il l'ouvre et...merde. Ça fait mal. John est là. Plus ou moins roulé en boule, l'air détruit. Le cœur de Bellamy se serre, sa tête bourdonne._

Murphy entend le bruit de la porte. Mais il n'a plus la force de relever sa tête. Toutes ses forces sont concentrées sur son cœur. Il faut qu'il continue de battre même s'il est en morceaux.

 _-Hum...fait Bellamy, hésitant. Je vais refermer la porte et partir me terrer dans mon lit en faisant semblant de ne pas pleurer. Tu feras peut-être pareil. En tout cas, toi et moi, on a rendez-vous dans le café du centre-ville samedi-matin. D'ici-là je te laisse le temps pour quitter mon paillasson..._

 _Et Bellamy fait ce qu'il a dit. La porte se ferme à nouveau, il supprime le numéro de Sophie de son GSM._

xXx

Samedi matin. Plus que deux jours pour le revoir. Retrouvant un peu de force Murphy se lève et retourne chez lui. Il prend une douche. Ça lui fait du bien. Il a l'impression que l'eau le lave en profondeur. Qu'elle nettoie ses idées noires. Revigoré il s'installe sur son petit bureau dans sa chambre et ouvre son cours de français.

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la suite sur le profil d'AG Foo.**_

 _ **Un review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
